Saiyuki Reload: Fighting for a friend
by Angelofdevotion
Summary: Sanzo-ikkou entered a village and Goku helps a girl to fight the youkai. However, He became the seiten taisen to destroy the evil youkai! will Goku control his powers?(non-yaoi)
1. Default Chapter

**Friendship: Fighting for a friend**

"Are we there yet? I'm hungry…" Goku sighed.

"Goku, we will be there soon. We would have a great meal when we arrive at the village a few miles. I heard that there are good restaurants in that village too,"

"Oh really, I can wait! I will eat all that the restaurant provides!"

"You always did that, stupid monkey," Gojyo grinned

"Stop calling me monkey! You….you. Sea monster!"

"Hey monkey, you stop calling me that!"

"STOP IT! CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Sanzo shouted as he shot his gun to the sky.

It was completely silent after that shot.

"That is so much better," Sanzo sighed. "When will you guys give us some peace…"

In the next hour, they reached a village full of vendors by the road. Hakurya transformed back into his dragon form and the party went on walking at the busy streets of the village.

"Sanzo! Sanzo!"

"Denied."

"Sanzo! Sanzo!" Goku repeated.

"Stop calling me…"

"Hey don't ignore me again!"

"Okay, Goku. If you want that fried noodles so much…"

"So I can have it?"

"Yes, after I'll kill you..."

"Sanzo… you are so mean…." Goku sobbed.

"We are going to have lunch anyway, carry that empty stomach for a while okay?" Hakkai smiled.

"It has been an hour.. I am starving to death..."Goku said.

"Shut up!" Sanzo said and hits Goku.

"Oh god, that monkey boy never learns to stop eating…" Gojyo laughed.

Goku was looking at all the good food by the vendors, and suddenly, he bumps onto a girl, and all her belongings were scattered onto the ground. "Careless brat.." Gojyo sighed.

"My bad. I'm sorry..."Goku apologized to the girl and helped her pick the things up. However, the girl was so trembling and quickly ran away without picking her things. Goku was in a deep confusion and saw the girl ran into the crowd.

"Hmm… weird…that girl is so terrified when she saw me. She went pale as if I were an animal or something…"

"Oh you aren't one? You are Sanzo's pet, remember that..." Gojyo said.

"Hey! You watch your words, Gojyo!"

"What if I don't, monkey boy!"

"They started it when I thought I am going to have my peace…"Sanzo shook his head.

"Guys, there is this hotel and restaurant not far from here. The shop vendor said it is the best one in this village. They have good food too.."

"Really! They do, where is it? can we go now?" Goku asked impatiently

"But what are we going to the girls' belongings that she left?" Gojyo asked.

"Perhaps, we might meet her on the way. Maybe we can return it to her.." Hakkai said.

"Okay stop moving your mouth and start moving your legs, I need a rest," Sanzo said.

"That is something an old man always says," Gojyo laughed.

"Shut up,"

"Make me..."

"I'll kill you someday..."

"I'm hungry…" Goku groaned.

"What did you say? You lost all the belongings?"

"I'm sorry. I bumped to…a boy and then…I left it behind.. I was scared.."

"You spoiled bitch! If it is not because of your mother's kindness, I would not have taken you in! You will now be on the streets, devoured by demons just like your little brother!"

"Aunt!"

"We need four rooms and a big dinner!" said the cheerful voice that enters the hotel.

"Go get the keys, spoiled bitch…," said the owner of the hotel, "Welcome, young travelers…Welcome..."

"Oh it's you! Hey, we came to return your belongings! You just ran away like that..." Goku said and handed the belongings to the girl as soon as he met her.

"T…thanks..." the girl reached out her hands and Goku realized that she was crying. As soon as she took the belongings, she ran into the kitchen.

"Forgive me, this girl is so weird. She is so hard to tame, just like her brother," the owner said. "So dinner will be served to your rooms in another ten minutes,"

"Sanzo, why is that girl crying?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Hakkai?"

"Well, the owner said she is hard to tame.."

"Sounds so much like our little monkey.."Gojyo laughed.

"I never tame him," Sanzo said.

"Sanzo…" Goku cried.

There was a knock on the door. The girl came in with the food along with two other servants. "Oh food! I am starving to death!"

"Please enjoy your meal," the girl said and ran away as soon as she served the food. The two other servants were going to leave as Hakkai asked, "May I ask, what is wrong with her? She seems to be afraid of us,"

"You must be new travelers here. She belongs to the Wang family, the richest family in this village. Not until youkais came over here and killed all her family members, she was sent to live with her aunt, well, the owner of this hotel indeed. And after a few days, her little brother didn't want to be controlled by his aunt so he ran away. Ai Fei went looking after her brother and what she saw was... Her brother being devoured by a group of youkais. She then became afraid of the outside word and terrified of strangers who helped her,"

"So that is the reason why she ran away when she saw me..." Goku said while munching his food.

"But I heard she has a secret," said the other servant, "She wants to take revenge on the youkais who attacked her family and brother. Even she is afraid of, she is very determined to kill them. I heard those youkais who died one by one in the forest was her job…"

"One very mysterious girl indeed…"Gojyo said.

"Are there a lot of demons in this village?" Sanzo asked.

"Yes, they devoured children and families every night…but one thing I am afraid, sir, there is a demon leader in this deep forest and then she will not be able to fought alone…I am afraid she will die," the servant said.

"It's late now… it's time for killing…revenging on those who kill…." Ai Fei whispered as she took her sword. "I will avenge this for you, Father, mother and brother. The leader is last I have to kill."

Ai Fei wore her cape and walked out of the hotel, with a sword in her hands. When she reached the woods, she heard foot steps behind her; she brought up her sword and prepared to attack. "So you are here at last…the youkai murderer..."

"You're the last one…. Come out now!" Ai Fei shouted, "I am going to take revenge on you!"

"One knock, you'll be dead..."

"What a joke. I am a master in sword fighting like my father; you won't be able to touch me…"

The youkai appeared and he was enormous, with a height of ten feet with extremely long nails. "Afraid huh?"

"You bet..." Ai Fei ran towards the youkai. The youkai slapped her away and she landed heavily onto the ground. "Weak humans. You think you killed my youkais? What a joke. They are only my pets. You won't be able to fight me. You may be dismissed,"

"What on earth are you saying?" Ai Fei got up slowly.

"Go away.."

Ai Fei stood and held her sword tightly, she ran towards the youkai and this time, the youkai caught her and threw her down the mountains. Ai Fei was so tired and she wished…she wished she were dead…

"Luckily we found her before. She is badly wounded. It seems that the youkai didn't want to kill her. I wonder why. She would have been killed," Hakkai said.

"She must be one scary girl. I wonder if she is single.."

"Gojyo, it is not the time to think like that. She is so determined…and she seems like she still have the will to fight. If she killed so many youkais, she must be a pretty good fighter And her cooking was fabulous …She's still alive! Sanzo! She is still alive!" Goku said excitedly

" You don't have to tell me that I know. She is moving,"

" I.. i.. can't move my arm.."

"You were thrown from the top of the mountain and fortunately you survive!" Goku said.

"It's you again…"

"HEHE.."

"Why didn't that youkai didn't kill me," Ai Fei said.

"Maybe you cook great food and it wanted to eat your food!"

"Goku! It is not the time to joke!" Sanzo gave Goku a large hit on the head.

"Ouch.. What is that for?"

"Thank you… for picking me up ….How did you know I was there,"

"The two other servants told us about you, and we thought you were really going to do something stupid so we decided to see if the things were true," Sanzo said. "Yes, stupid thing… I always did them. I couldn't save my family from that youkai. Father put me into the secret room with brother, when we got up, blood was all over the place…I was sent to live with aunt, and then….brother ran away…" Ai Fei cried, "He was eaten by those youkais and I don't even know how to save him and now I am trying to save them like this, by killing all the youkais responsible for this!"

"But, why are you afraid of us?" Hakkai asked.

"Because I know you are good people. Sanzo and his comrades, I know that you are good people and when I saw Goku, I felt the eyes of kindness that I am afraid to receive…I have been possessed by, revenge and showing me optimism is torturing me.."

"Ai Fei..." Goku whispered.

"Thank you….Goku.." Ai Fei said as two servants helped Ai Fei from the jeep.

"Sanzo.. Why is she thanking me? I have done nothing,"

"She is thanking you for showing her kindness…." Gojyo said. "This girl really got a mental illness to deal with.."

Goku lay his back on the bed was in a deep thought. Gojyo waves his hand in front of his face and shook him hard. "Hey monkey.. What is in your mind?"

"Ai Fei…I don't understand why…"

"What do you not understand, Goku?" Hakkai asked.

"Why is she so persistent in killing that youkai, why is she pushing herself to kill the youkai when she knew she can't, and why does she fear us and fear the kindness that I have shown…"Goku asked.

"Man... that is loads of questions…"Gojyo grinned.

"Well, Goku. People have their own past and she feels responsible in killing youkais that hurt her family…"

"So… will she give up? Will she return to kill the youkai?" Goku asked.

"Good question..." Gojyo said while he lighted his cigarette.

Ai Fei looked at the mirror and cried out all her pain. She has been defeated and the youkai was underestimating her power by not fighting with her. She punched the mirror and walked out of her room. She will take all her life to kill the youkai this time.

"Where are you going?" said a voice from the rooftop. Goku jumped down to the ground and smiled, "You are badly injured. It is better for you to take a little rest, don't you think.."

"But…"

There was a loud scream into the forest. "Youkai! He will be out hunting for humans again!" Ai Fei said, "I have to stop…"

"Ai Fei. Calm down. I will handle this. It's my job anyway!" Goku smiled.

As Goku ran into the forest, Ai Fei grabbed his arms and cried, "Please, Goku. He is too strong…he is too strong and I am afraid.."

"I have met many opponents and I would be able to handle it…"Goku said.

"Let me go with you…"

"GOKU! WHERE did that monkey go?" Gojyo groaned. "Maybe he went to the streets to look for girls!"

"He is not like you, Gojyo," Sanzo said.

"He said he is hungry and will get something from the kitchen," Hakkai said. "And so he did…"

Sanzo said and held out his cigarette. "There is only one place he will go…"

"I thought so!" Gojyo said.

"Sanzo, do you think he will be alright?" Hakkai asked.

"Of course he will be alright! Just eating doesn't kill him.."

"Let's go Hakkai.." Sanzo said.

"Where are you going?" Gojyo asked.

"To kill that youkai," Sanzo and Hakkai answered the same time.

"Holy cow! That is a huge youkai to begin with!" Goku said.

"That's why I told you, it is dangerous…"

"But never mind….NYOIIBOU!" Goku's nyoibou appeared in his hand and he ran towards the huge youkai. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh"

"Goku! Behind you!" Ai Fei screamed.

The youkai disappeared and attacked Goku from behind. "So… Ai Fei.. you are cooperating with Sanzo and his party?"

"Goku!" Ai Fei ran towards Goku who was lying on the ground. "Goku are you…"

"Hey it's fun!"

"What?"

"Such a strong youkai!" Goku laughed.

A sweat drop appears at Ai Fei's head, "What an optimistic guy he is…" she thought to herself.

"Well, for our friendship, I fight this huge youkai for you…."

"And for our friendship, I will set a big meal for you if you kill this youkai.."

"Okay, deal! I am waiting for my meal!"

"And victory shall me yours soon, I trust you, Goku…"

"Hehhee, thanks!"

"Let's see. I think you would like Beijing duck, pork bun, and perhaps…"

"Hello… are you ignore me?" the youkai asked.

"You know it is very rude to interrupt people's conversation, especially when we are taking about food," Goku said. "Those people need to be punished…"

With these words, Goku ran to the youkai and hit him three times. He landed on the ground and look at his outcome. For once in a hundred battles with youkais, this was the one which is different to kill. It seems that it doesn't have any effect at all.

"Oh darn it! It was no effect!" Goku said.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, Sanzo and the two have arrived. "Monkey, you won't be able to defeat that creature by yourself..." Gojyo said as he took out his weapon, "Hahaha, let's see!" Gojyo move his first attack, however, the youkai was too strong that it too, had no effect.

"Sanzo, both attacks won't work!"

"Okay, let's try my chi power," Hakkai said and produced a huge chi power to attack the creature.

"I … think that didn't work…Hakkai," Goku said.

"Sanzo!"

"We must find a weak point…" Sanzo said. "And then I'll shoot it..."

The youkai moved fast and pushed Sanzo to the ground, "Die, Genjyo Sanzo!"

"The one who die first must be you!" Goku shouted and hit the youkai with his nyoibou. The youkai turned back and hit Goku, "Is this the Son Goku I heard of? How weak…"

The youkai faced the other two and knocked them onto the floor. "Easily then I thought…"

"STOP IT!" Ai Fei shouted, "The one you want to kill is me…not them…"

"How can I kill you? Tell me how can I kill you. You are the one who made me strong.."

"What?"

To be continued...


	2. Friendship

**Saiyuki Reload: Friendship**

Ai Fei looked at the sword she held in her hands. All she knew was the sword that she took from her father's closet which had been through many battles, and she will use this sword to kill youkais. "Did you know that that sword was switched ? if you don't, I switched the sword with your father and that sword you held now will kill me more and more powers when you kill youkais. So now, how many have you been killing, more than fifty? Well then. I have the strength of fifty youkais combined. Now, when my strength increase, i shall stop you four from going to the west. My master will be soon resurrected!"

"You..switched the sword….i'll kill you for that!" Ai Fei screamed.

"Ai Fei, let me handle it. Since this unbeatable youkai is trying getting into my nerves…"Goku said, "Then I have no choice.."

"Goku…."Hakkai said, "Don't take that off, you will be unable to control yourself!"

"Sanzo is attacked, you are badly injured and Gojyo has lost all his strength, and I cannot beat this creature!" Goku said, "This youkai is so annoying! How can he used such a dirty way to gain power! The only way is to become a seiten taisen so I can beat this youkai in one go!"

"Seiten taisen?" Ai Fei whispered.

"Sanzo….please stop me… you are the only that could stop me…" Goku said."Trust me, Ai Fei. Please step back as far as possible. When this ring is removed from my head, I might…..i might end up killing you...Move away as far as you can" with those words, Goku took his ring off and slowly, his nails grew longer and sharper, revealing his true youkai form.

"That is the true form of Goku…" Sanzo coughed. "Stupid saru…"

"Goku…"Ai Fei mumbled, "It is all my fault…."

Goku's strength increases to an extreme point and beat up the huge youkai. Sanzo shot the youkai but it was way too fast. Goku's speed also increase along with the power and he was the only one this time to fight the youkai. "Sanzo….Goku is playing again…" Gojyo spat blood of his mouth.

"How are you going to stop him, Sanzo?" Ai Fei asked, "How are you going to stop him?"

Sanzo stood up and move slowly towards Goku and the youkai. The youkai was lying on the ground and it seems as if it's strength have been drained away. Goku used his last power and hit the youkai until it was dead. Goku looked back and jumped onto Sanzo, trying to kill him. "You are trying to kill me again?"

"Goku, stop!" Ai Fei shouted and ran towards Goku. "Wake up, Goku!"

Goku looked at Ai Fei and pushed Sanzo to the floor. He jumped behind Ai Fei and tried to attack her from the back. Ai Fei kneeled in front of him as tears rolled down her checks. "Kill me if you want Goku, I am sorry that I have brought you into this…"

Goku grabbed Ai Fei by the neck and held her up. Sanzo lifted a gun at the back of Goku's head. "Baka saru!….if you move one more step, you are dead…"

Goku used his elbow and hit the gun in Sanzo's hand, "baka" Sanzo chanted some prayers and his sutra was flying all over the place and locked Goku's neck. Goku set free from the sutra and continued to strangle Ai Fei. "This is not the eyes I saw from Goku…."

Tears rolled down from Ai Fei's cheeks and lands on Goku's hand. He lets Ai Fei go and began to touch his hand and scream like an animal. "Goku…."

This time, the ring was put onto Goku's head by Sanzo. Goku fell flat on the ground and was completely unconscious and fell asleep. "Goku….why did he…"

"I don't know…."Sanzo said and walked away.

"She has been there all night..Hasn't slept and still looking after Goku.." Hakkai told Sanzo.

"Lucky boy…that monkey was never so attractive like that before.." Gojyo said with a cigarette in his mouth. "I wish I had someone like that to…"

"Sanzo…do we leave immediately after Goku gain conscious?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes, I don't like behind stop for long," Sanzo said and sipped the liquor from the glass.

"Goku…I'm sorry, I brought you into this.."Ai Fei whispered.

"Goku will be alright, don't worry. He is strong and nothing can kill him…" Hakkai said as he entered the room. "You have to rest too…you have been up all night,"

"I'm fine. I just hope Goku will get better..soon. I want to thank him with the promise we made earlier," Ai Fei said.

"What promise?" Gojyo asked.

"I promise that I will cook him a large meal if he defeat that youkai…"

"Oh so that is why he worked so hard to defeat that youkai.." Gokyo laughed.

"Not that, Gojyo. I think it is because Goku wants to fight for a friend, that is why.."Hakkai said.

"A friend?"

"What…what's wrong?" Hakkai asked.

"Goku is my first friend ever since my brother died. I was afraid of people, as they saw me as a murderer as a wicked young girl that is hard to tame…an evil girl who ran away when youkai are killing her family," Ai Fei said, "And then I saw that pair of golden eyes full of kindness, forgiveness and brightness that I have not receive for a long time, I was afraid."

"What are you afraid of? Your past? Everyone has a past to deal with. But you must fight against yourself," Sanzo said.

"That is a good preaching for our corrupted monk…"Gojyo teased.

"Shut up!" Sanzo growled.

"Now that saru is awake…"

Goku yawned loudly and stretched his arms, "My arms are aching…What's for breakfast?"

"Goku! You are awake! Oh Goku!" Ai Fei said as wiped off her tears, "I…I will make you a big meal, as I have promised..." She quickly left the room.

Goku blinked his eyes and began to wonder what was going on why he had that black out after he pulled the golden ring off his head. For the next thirty minutes, Ai Fei returned with four servants, who helped her set a large male for the four of them. "This is the promise we both made…Goku, I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh…I remembered now…" Goku said, "Oh I'm hungry anyway, time to eat!"

"That saru, he only thinks of eating," Gojyo sighed.

"If you need me, Goku, I'll be down stairs.." Ai Fei said.

"Gojyo! Don't steal my chicken!"Goku yelled.

"You already took all the drums and wings!" Gojyo yelled back.

"But, I reserve for it in the first place!"

"Too bad, saru!"

"You evil kappa! Sea monster!"

"Would you shut up!" Sanzo shouted, "Or do you want to eat one bullet or two?"

"It's okay…No thanks!" Goku smiled with a sweat drop running through his head.

After the meal, Sanzo-ikkou got down and prepared to leave the village. Ai Fei meets Goku and handed him a jar of heart-shape chocolate cookies. "I thought it would be a long way until the next town, but this is for you, Goku. I hope you like it."

"Oh cool! Thanks!"

"No. Goku, I have to thank you instead. For being the seiten taisen for me and help me defeat the youkai. Thanks you…" Ai Fei said, "Please enjoy your trip, and perhaps sometimes in the future, if we live long enough, I hope to meet all of you again…"

"Sugoi! Then I'll eat your food again!"

Ai Fei smiled and watched Goku and the others drove off the town. With a tear rolling down her cheeks, she smiled and whispered, "Thank you.."

"Wow, cookies! It taste really good! Man, we should have stayed longer than that!"

"Well, do you know what it means by a girl giving a jar of cookies to a guy?" Gojyo asked.

"Well, Ai Fei said thank you for fighting for her.." Goku said.

"That saru doesn't understand…"

"What do I don't understand? Sanzo…what is he talking about?" Goku asked Sanzo.

Sanzo did not answer.

"Sanzo?"

"He is still a kid after all…"Gojyo said.

"Hakkai?"  
"Well, Ai Fei gave you the cookies for two reasons, first, she wants to repay you for showing her the light of happiness again, and second….ahem…. you should think by yourself, Goku.." Hakkai said.

"Now, Now, does he still not get it?"

"Get what? Hakkai, what is the second thing?" Goku asked curiously, "What is it?"

"A kid is still a kid…" Gojyo laughed.

"Sanzo!"

"Eh… shut up" Sanzo shouted and fired his gun.

"Why don't anyone tell me!" Goku cried

**The end**


End file.
